


Coffee Love

by detectivesdemonsanddoctors



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Barista Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivesdemonsanddoctors/pseuds/detectivesdemonsanddoctors
Summary: Rated T for language. Cas lives alone and does nothing but go to work, the grocery store, and back home. One day, he goes to the local coffee shop and meets the gorgeous barista, Dean. After a lot of flirting on Dean's end and a lot of flustering on Cas' end, Cas leaves with Dean's number and a sense of hope that maybe he won't be so lonely anymore.





	Coffee Love

The midday sun shone through sweet gossamer curtains, awakening Cas. He blinked the bleariness from his eyes and yawned before stretching and mewling like a cat. He lazed about in bed a few minutes before hunger got the best of him. It was already noon; he always slept that late on days he didn’t have to go to work at the shelter. He padded into the kitchen and started rummaging around in the fridge for something to eat. All he found was two-week-old leftover lasagna which was starting to have a concerning amount of growth on it, half a jar of pickles, and numerous bottles of condiments and dressings. Cas muttered to himself and decided that just coffee wouldn’t be too bad of a meal, but when he opened his container of cheap coffee grounds he found it empty. That’s right; he had finished it off just yesterday. He had meant to go to the grocery store to buy more food—and most importantly coffee—but he was too tired after work and ended up passing out the second he got home. He sighed and decided to stop by the local coffee shop to get some much-needed caffeine before going to the market.

Cas’ stomach rumbled as soon as he opened the door to the coffee shop, the thick scent of black coffee wafting over him like an old friend. He inhaled deeply and grinned in spite of himself, reveling in the scent of coffee that was a lot better than the cheap shit he drank at home. He was still grinning to himself, eyes closed, when he heard someone clear their throat.

“Hey beautiful, you here to buy something, or are you just gonna stand there and sniff the air?”

Cas’ eyes snapped open and a blush flowered across his cheeks and traveled all the way to his ears. The man who had spoken to him was standing behind the counter, green eyes bright and pretty pink mouth quirked into a smile.

“I—uh—I’ll have a triple espresso please.” Cas shoved a hand into the pocket of his tan trench coat and brought out a few crumpled bills, awkwardly placing them on the counter.

The barista let out a short laugh. “Rough day, huh?” His smile glistened and Cas’ heart skipped a beat. He didn’t trust his voice to answer the man so he just shrugged.

The barista took Cas’ money from the counter and gave him his change. Cas swore that the man’s hand lingered as it brushed against him before dropping a quarter and a few pennies into his palm, but the moment was fleeting and he started to wonder if he’d imagined the whole thing.

“I’ll get that right out for you,” the barista said.

“Thank you, um—” Cas paused to look at the nametag pinned on the barista’s apron. Dean. “Thank you, Dean.”

A smile burst across Dean’s face when Cas said his name. “Hey, you’re welcome. And seeing as you know my name, it’s only fair that I know yours.”

“I’m Castiel.” Cas cringed internally, waiting for the remark about his strange name.

“Nice to meet ya, Cas. Your coffee will be right up.” Dean gave him one last smile before getting to work on the order.

Cas was shocked, rather pleasantly surprised, that Dean hadn’t poked fun at his name. He seemed like a nice guy and he was obviously gorgeous, but Cas wasn’t the type to make a move. Besides, he was too busy for dating, what with the shelter and trips to the grocery store. Oh, who was he kidding? He was lonely, extremely lonely, but too afraid to do anything about it.

“Triple shot of espresso for Castiel!” Dean shouted.

Cas startled and hurriedly grabbed his order. The shop was getting busier now so Dean was already back taking orders. Cas was slightly disappointed that he didn’t have a chance to say goodbye to Dean, but when he was out the door and halfway down the street he noticed that something was scribbled in black marker on the side of his coffee cup.

~Cas, call me. 785-555-0128. –Dean xxx~

* * *

That night, Cas finally plucked up the courage to give Dean a call. He couldn’t stop thinking of him, the way he looked with the green barista apron that matched his eyes, the way his mouth tilted when he smiled. Cas was tired of being lonely, and Dean had given him his number for a reason, right? Cas doubted that Dean was really and truly interested in him, but he pushed that thought away and pressed call before he could change his mind. He sat nervously at his kitchen table as the phone rang once, twice, three times. He was almost relieved that Dean wasn’t picking up, but then at the last second a click sounded and Dean was on the line.

“Dean Winchester.”

“Hi Dean, it’s—uh—it’s Castiel. From the coffee shop?”

“Oh! Hey Cas, how’s it going, man?”

“Um—it’s going alright. And you?”

Dean laughed. “Well I’m great now that you’ve called! Do you want to grab a drink with me? Personally, I prefer talking face to face than over the phone.”

“Um, maybe not tonight,” Cas replied. He started getting worried that if he decided to go out with Dean, Dean would realize that he wasn’t all that great. Cas didn’t want to set himself up for disappointment.

“But we’re going to see each other again, right? And not just at the coffee shop. Don’t get me wrong, I would love to see you stop by the shop again, but we should hang out when I’m not on the clock.”

“I don’t know—I mean yeah, I guess so.”

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

“Uh—you still there Dean?”

Silence. Cas almost decided to hang up before Dean spoke up again on the other end, very quietly.

“Why did you call me, Cas?”

“Oh! Um—I guess—I guess I was just lonely.”

“Then let me take you out. It doesn’t have to be tonight, but at least give me a chance.”

It was Cas’ turn to pause. “Okay,” he finally said.

“Well don’t sound so bummed about it.”

Dean sounded hurt, and that was the last thing Cas wanted, so he decided to confess what was on his mind. “Sorry, it’s just that I’ve never gone out with a guy before, or with anyone for that matter. And I have no idea what made you decide to ask me out, but I’m sure you’ll be disappointed once you get to know me. I don’t understand why you’re so interested in me.”

“What? Cas are you serious?” Dean sighed. “How could I not be interested in you?”

Cas squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh, save it Dean. I mean, you’re gorgeous. You have a great body, a terrific smile, a charming personality. You could have flirted with anyone in that coffee shop and they would be falling all over you. Wait, do you flirt with other people in the coffee shop? Oh god, did I actually assume that I’m some special case here?”

“Cas, shut up. First of all, no, I don’t typically flirt with my customers; you just happened to be an exception to my rule. Secondly, so yeah I have decent looks and yeah I consider myself a friendly guy, but don’t you dare think that this means that you’re not worthy of me or whatever the fuck you’re implying. When you first walked into my shop with that dorky expression on your face, my heart panged a little. And when you got flustered after I caught you sniffing the coffee? God, your blush was the cutest fucking thing in the world. And then you spoke. Even listening to you now, how can I not be attracted to that low, raspy voice you got? Honestly ever since I got home from work today I have been staring at my phone waiting for you to call me and imagining those wide blue eyes of yours. I’m not one for chick-flick moments, Cas, but you’ve done something to me, and I’m not going to let you talk about yourself like you’re not good enough.”

Cas was shocked. No one had ever said anything like that to him, and he was nearly speechless. After collecting his thoughts, Cas spoke again. “Hey Dean? Pick me up at eight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but never uploaded it to AO3 until now. I know it ends kind of abruptly but that's because I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. I'd appreciate some feedback!!


End file.
